Battle City revised
by DragonAlchemist-ArwenElric
Summary: Chapter five is up. Two american girls are part of Battle city and must help defeat and ancient evil and find out what these memories are. What were their pasts and will they be able to resist the new evil? R&R constructive critisim welcomed. AxOC,SXOC
1. prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or its characters. Although I do wish I owned Yami-kun. ( drools after all he is one hot smexy Pharaoh.). I do own Beth and Teresa however and the cards that are made up. But any way hate it of like it i dont care i just felt like posting this old fic. Beth if you're reading this I hope u don't mind that i changed a few things and posted it. Also I'm making it set to the world and time frame of the sreies. Well R&R. Cause here it goes!

Prolouge:

" Pharaoh Atem!" yelled a woman in a black cloak as she rushed to the Pharaoh before he hit the ground. 

" Atem. You okay?" she asked as her partner came to thier side.

The woman who helped Atem up had long brown hair with green eyes and wore the black clothed garb of a Medgai. Her name was Netari and had the tradional black symbol tattooes upon her right cheeck. The other had dark brown hair with blue green eyes. She too wore the garb of a Medgai. The tricolor haired Pharaoh looked at her with his red violet eyes. 

" Yes, I'm alright Netari, Nefarini. You two have to leave or Bakura will kill you both." He said his voice a little raspy. 

Netari looked between him and the man with white hair wearing a red robe. 

" We not going to leave you Atem. As Medgai we have sworn to protect you and the sacred court and we will live up to our word." Netari said standing between him and Bakura.

" Heh, looks like the Pharaoh's little girlfriend has decided to play as well. He shall watch you die before him." Bakura said laughing.

" You will be the one to die today graverobber!" Nefarini yelled standing next to Netari.

" We'll just see about that shall we. I call forth Diabound!" Bakura called unleashing a white bodied monster with horns and long tail.

" From the depths of the heavens call thee forth my gaurdian Purple Eyes Silver Dragon!" Netari called.

" From the heavens I call thee forth my gaurdian WingWeaver!" Nefarini summoned.

Two bolts of lighting hit the center of thier make shift arena in the throne room of the palace. One bolt was a bright silver that disperressed revealing a huge dragon much like the blue eyes but with purple eyes and a silver body. The second bolt was a dark pink that revealed a monster with purple hair wearing a yellow toga dress with white wings from it's back.

" Your gaurdians are no match for my diabound. Now attack these pathetic fools Thunder force!" Bakura yelled.

"Go Purple eyes with Silver blossom blast!"

" Wingweaver with heavly arrow!" Netari and Nefarini yelled.

The three blasts hit in the center with Purple eyes' and Wingweaver's attacks trying to push back Diabound's. The attacks dispearsed and the three of them stood slightly exhausted. Bakura laughed at the women his eyes showing with malice.

" Hahaha, now that you have attacked my Diabound has absorbed both of your powers." 

" What?" they both said.

A man wearing the high preist outfit came into the throne room and saw Atem staring at the standoff between the two Medgai and Bakura.

" Pharaoh are you alright?" the preist asked coming to his side.

" Yes, Seto I'm alright but it is Netari and Nefarini I'm worried about." Atem answered turing to his friend who saw the concern upon his face.

Seto looked at the two women when Bakura had started to laugh and feared the worst.

" Now my Diabound with thier power attack them once again with your improved attack1" called Bakura.

Diabound attacked both Wingweaver and Purple eyes destroying them as well as sending the women flying back. They hit the wall beside both the Pharaoh and Priest and were sliding down the wall to the floor their blood leaving a thick lined trail. 

" Netari!"

" Nefarini!" Seto and Atem yelled rushing towards the two.

" Netari, speak to me please." Atem coaxed stroing the girl's face.

" Atem, I'm sorry I couldn't hold my word." she said.

" It's alright Netari you did everything you could do. Please Netari don't leave me. I can't bear to loose you." he said holding her closer to his chest.

" Atem you will never loose me. I may not be in bodily form but I will be with you in spirit. My dear Pharaoh Atem please do not forget me in this or the next life." Netari replied her voice growing softer and her breaths becoming more shallow.

" Upon my life Netari I will not forget you not once. I will destory the darkness that Bakura has brought and I shall remember you by your bravery and your gaurdian. My love Netari Medgai mage." Atem replied whispering to her.

" I am glad to have sereved until my life's end Atem. I love you and will always till the end of time." she said before closing her eyes when her last breath left her.

Atem bowed his head slightly for a moment as did Seto. Both men looked at each other communicating silently as they nodded once. They turned to Bakura and readied to attack.

" Bakura you will not live to see the rising of the new sun." Seto said.

" You reign of terror and suffering ends here this night."Atem added.

Bakura laughed once again and called Diabound to stand by his side as Seto and Atem summoned the Blue Eyes and Dark Magican to thier sides.

" We shall see you fools." 

With that the duel to determine the fate of the world had begun.


	2. An invitation and Foreboding

Chapter One: An invitation and Foreboding

It was a sunny day in the city of Winder in the united sates. Students were in school in classes either listening to the teachers, acting up, or even presenting projects. One class in particular were sharing ancient world culture projects. It was world history with Mr. McLaughlin. This class had the option of dressing in the garb of thier countires little less then half of the class participated in that way. Two girls made thier way up to the class wearing linen and silk clothing with fake gold jewelry. One girl had brown hair and green eyes behind rimless glasses and wore a cream colred outift with a purple cape and blue silk hanging in the middle of the skirt. She also wore a pryamid shaped necklace and gold chocker with gold leg cuffs. Her name was Teresa Williamson. The girl beside her wore a blue headdress with a gold ornanment on it. Her outfit was blue and white that reached to her ankles. She held a small rod shaped ornanment in her hand. She had dark brown hair that readched to her midback and blue green eyes. Her name was Beth Russel. These girls were the top two ranked duelists in the United States duel monsters tournament circuit.

Teresa grinned for a moment before falling into the role she was playing.

" For our project we did Ancient Egypt durring the shortest dynasty in their history. The land of great kings, gods, and shadow games. I wear the royal garb of a famous Pharaoh who once sealed away a great evil and dark force from the world. The Pharaohs Atemu and his father." She said bowing in all acted regalness.

" I wear the garb of the high preist Seto who was part of the sacred court who gaurded the Pharaoh's father and him. The scared court held great powerful items called the millenium items that which had their own power." said Beth.

" In anceint Egypt a game that only the nobles and Pharaohs was played to conqurer lands and qurel uprisings. It was known as the shadow games that held powerful magic strong enough to send someone to the depths of hell. Thus this lead to the creation of what we call now Duel monsters." Teresa added.

" During the riegn of Akhenamkhanen the seven millenium items were created just like the ones that we have replicated. These were used to help amplify the powers of the shadow games and to protect the Pharaohs down the line. These items had their own powers as we have stated. The millenium puzzle could summon and untie the three Egyptian gods. The millenium rod could seal the monsters that dweled in the hearts of criminals and others intent on destroying the order of the kingdom." Beth said.

" To conclude our presentation I would like to say that if the items were all together and in the wrong hands that would spell the end of the world." Teresa said while Beth chuckled evily.

The class had clapped and the girls bowed before sitting down for rest of the class. It was lunch time and the girls had changed into thier regular clothes.Beth wore a yellow t-shirt with a light blue jacket over it. She also wore dark blue jeans and tennis shoes. Beth wore a small circular necklace around her neck and card box belt around her waist . Teresa had changed into a an all black outift with chains and studded belts. Her boots were black with a zipper and buckle on each of them. The only thing that stands out from Teresa's outfit was a purple jacket with a silver dragon on the back.

At the end of the day Beth and Teresa went home to thier families. Beth walked into her room where she sat doing her homework. In her room stood the usuall bed, bookcase, entertainment center, and desk. The most unusuall thing in her room was the trophy that sat on the top shelf of her bookcase. Beth smiled remembering the tournament she and Teresa were in durring thier summer vacation.

" I still can't believe I got second place." she said to her self.

Before seh could finish her work a knock came from her room door.

" Come in." she called.

Beth's mother came in with a tiny smile on her face.

" You doing your homework I see."

" Yeah, I'm almost done." Beth answered.

Beth's mom walked over to her and stood holding out an evenlope.

" This came for you today." Mrs. Russel said.

Beth looked at it before taking it from her mom and opened it.

The letter inside the enevlope read:

'_Dear Duleist,_

_It has come to my attention that you are ranked second best in your country. I am impressed with what I've heard about you. I'm extending an invitation to you to join a new tournament. This tournament is called Battle City. It will take place in a week in a half in Domino City, Japan. When you arrive just go to a registration office located in many points of the city. I will hope to see you in this tournament._

_Kaiba.'_

Beth looked at the letter one more time before squealing. Her mom smiled at her reaction.

" This is so cool!!Another tournament and hosted by none other than Kaiba. Oh man I'm so going to go." she said.

Beth's mother placed a hand on her shoulder.

" You can go on one condition."

"What's that mom?" Beth asked.

" You come home as a finalist or the winner." Her mom replied.

Beth smiled.

" You bet I will." She said grinning.

That night Teresa sat in her room looking through her deck and booster packs she bought a few days earlier. Her green eyes scanning over her cards. She sighed and placed her head in her hands.

" Argh, what card can I use to amplify my dragon." she muttered to herself.

While contemplating her decision the phone rang.

" Hello, Teresa here." she said into the reciver.

" Hi Teresa. It's Beth."

" Oh hi ya Beth wassup?" Teresa asked.

" Nothing much. I just stopped freaking out." Beth replied.

Teresa laughed.

" Let me guess you were freaking out over the letter too huh?"

" Yeah. I mean Kaiba sent it to us. We must've been good a few months ago to get his attention." Beth responded.

" We're good I admit that but I bet he sent an invitaiton to other duelists as well for this thing." Teresa said her eyes going over her cards again.

" True. So when do you think we should leave?" Beth asked.

" I dunno maybe in two days. That'll give us time to get the tickets and stuff." Teresa answered.

" Alright then. I'll see then. Try to stay up too late getting your deck ready." Beth said.

" Ha ha very funny Beth. Night."

" Night."

After hanging up the phone Teresa looked at her cards and picked up her rarest card and smiled softly.

" Hopefully you'll bring me luck once again my friend." she said before turning out her lights.


	3. Meeting Yugi and Gang

Chapter two: Meeting Yugi and Gang

Beth and Teresa arrived in Domino city a few days ago and were going to register for the tournament and do something to pass the time. They were walking close to a game shop when they heard a yell coming from inside.

" What d'ya mean I'm not qualified? That Kaiba what till I get my hands on ya." The voice said.

The girls walked in and saw that the yell came froma blonde haired guy wearing a blue jean jacket and jeans. He stood with a brown and black haired guy with a top spike. a girl with short brown hair, and shorter boy with red, black, and yellow spike hair. Beth and Teresa walked up to the counter as the clerk noticed them.

" Hello ladies what can I do for you?" he asked with a slight undertone of forced politeness.

" We're here to register for the battle city torunament." Teresa said.

" Ah yes, seems like you're in luck we just happen to have three extra duel disks. Now what are your names?" he asked ready to type in their names.

" Beth Russel." Beth said first.

The cleck typed in her name and his eyes were a little wide.

" My my seems like you're the same rank as Yugi Mouto." he said.

Beth smiled and took her duel disk before walking to stand next to the brown haired girl waiting for Teresa.

" Teresa Williamson." Teresa said to the clerk.

" Oh my you hold a very rare card indeed." he said softly before handing her her duel disk.

" Three high ranking duelists. Seems like this tournament's going to be interesting." he added.

The blonde hair kid walked back up to the counter.

" Look is there anyway your computer isn't working. I came in second at duelist kingdom." he said.

" I'm sorry Mr. Wheeler but I can try again." The clerk said typing in a few keys.

While the clerk was working the shorter boy turned to Beth and Teresa.

" So you two are high ranking duelists?" he asked.

Teresa turned and smiled at him.

"Yeah, we are probbaly only in our region and country. But not anywhere else." she answered.

" Oh come off it Teresa. You're to modest with yourself you literay creamed some of the people in the last tournament." Beth said.

" So were you guys from anyway?" the girl with the brown hair asked.

"We're from America. We're second to Bandit Keith." Beth answered.

The blonde haired guy with his duel disk came up to them his face in shock.

"You two are second to Bandit Ketih? Woah I though no one could be close to him." He said.

" Well you better believe it. We're both the top two duelists back home." Beth said grinning.

" What are your names?" Teresa asked the group getting away from the topic.

" I'm Joey Wheeler second in Duelist kingdom." The blonde hair guy answered.

" I'm Tea Gardner." the girl replied.

" Tristen Taylor's the name." The boy with brown and black spike hair said.

" I'm Yugi Mouto." the shorter boy said holding out his hand.

Teresa shook his hand.

" It's nice to meet you Yugi and gang. I'm Teresa and the girl over there is Beth." she answered pointing to Beth beside her.

Joey looked at his watch adn became nervous.

" Oh man I gotta go guys. My sister's surgery's tomorrow and I promised her I'll be there tonight. I'll see you guys later." Joey said walking towards the store's door.

" See ya later Joey." Everyone said waving by.

" I guess that means we gotta go too. You guys coming?" Tea suggested turning to Teresa and Beth.

" Yeah, we're coming." Teresa said coming up to them.

As the group left they did know the clerk was on the phone.

" The boy who left with the Red Eyes Balck Dragon just left as well as the girl with the Purple Eyes Silver Dragon." he said into the phone befpre hanging up.

The small group walked to an intersection in a quite neighborhood when Tea and Tristen left.

" Well see you tomorrow Yugi." Tristen said before walking to the left.

" I'll catch you guys later Yugi. It was nice meeting you Teresa and Beth." Tea said before going to the right leaving Yugi with the two girls.

" I never though we would make friends this fast." Beth said as she continued walking with Teresa and Yugi.

Yugi smiled and held the puzzle around his neck looking at it. Teresa noticed and smiled softly.

" That's an intersting necklace you have there Yugi." she said placing her hands behind her back.

Yugi looked at her his Violet eyes smiling.

" Yeah my grandpa gave this to me awhile ago and had me solve it. Ever since I solved the puzzle it's changed my life for the better." he replied his eyes going back to the puzzle.

" How so?" Teresa asked her couristy getting to her.

" Well, I've made friends with Joey and Tristen, also I helped save my grandpa and my friends with it's help." he answered.

Teresa made an 'Oh' expression.

As the three continued to walk they didn't notice a cloaked figure following them.


	4. Teresa Vs Rare Hunter 1

Chapter Three: Teresa Vs. Rare Hunter #1

Yugi, Teresa, and Beth were close to Yugi's home when a cloaked figure came and stepped in front of them. Yugi immediately furrowed his eyebrows and watched him closely while Beth and Teresa stood eyeing him as well.

" Which one of you is the holder of the Purple Eyes Silver Dragon card?" he asked the girls.

" Who wants to know?" Beth asked placing her hand on her hip.

" I am a rare hunter under my master's orders I'm to take the rarest card you posses to help his plans." the rare hunter said his smile huge.

A flash of light appeared next to Beth as she and Teresa covered their eyes. After the light dissappeared a taller version of Yugi stood his arms crossed. His red violet eyes were narrower and more mature looking. His hair was even spiker.

" Why don't you leave before you regret it Rare hunter." he suggested his eyes showing his distaste.

The rare hunter laughed and activated his duel disk.

" I don't think so. I want to please my master by taking that card then I'll duel you next Yugi and take possecion of your puzzle." the hunter replied.

Teresa took out her duel disk and placed it on her arm activating it.

" So you think you can come up to me and demand to take my card in a duel. Then you say you're going to take an item that my friend holds dear. You're going to regret it. I'll make sure you won't succed." Teresa said as she placed her deck into the duel disk.

The rare hunter laughed.

" Hahahaha you think you can beat me? Well then let's get started." he said also placing his deck into the disk.

" Let's Duel!" Both yelled sending the hologram projectors out.

Inside Kaiba Crop a little boy with long dark blue hair stood shocked at the satellite monitors for a moment before leaving. He ran down the hall to an office.

"Seto! Seto we have a problem." the boy said his eyes looking at a brown haired blue eye man who sat in his chair typing on his laptop.

" What is it Mokuba?" Seto asked the boy.

" Four Duel disks have been activated before the torunament." Mokuba said.

Seto looked at the boy before closing his laptop.

" Let's see who these four people are." he said walking out as his coat billowed behind him.

Inside the satelitte monitor Kaiba saw that two disk have already came offline and two still remained.

" Zoom in on the duel disks I want to know who's responible for the early activation." Seto said to the people in the room.

He saw a purple cloaked figure dueling a girl wearing a blue jean miniskirt with black boots and black shirt. Her brown hair pulled into a ponytail.

" The duel is between a rare hunter and Teresa Williamson." said a pink short haired girl typing at her keyboard.

Seto stood his face to the screen.

" Come Mokuba let's see how this Duel fairs. I'm curious as to what one of my guests can do." he said.

Both duelists drew thier cards. The rare hunter went first.

" I place one card face down on the field and a monster in defense mode ending my turn." he said his smile never leaving his face.

Teresa furrowed her eyebrows thinking of what his strategy was.

' He has a monster in defense mode face down and a magic or trap card. If I attack he'll activate his card. If I don't who knows what will happen. I'll play it safe for now.' she thought drawing a card.

" Alright. I place one card face down on the field and Mystic Elf in defense mode and I end my turn." she said playing her cards.

On the sideline Yami stood watching.

_**"Looks like they're both playing it safe. That rare hunter has to have something up his sleeve."**__he said to himself._

_"I agree Yami. This duel won't turn out well if Teresa can't figure out his strategy soon." Yugi replied standing next to Yami in spirit form. _

_** "We'll just have to see what happens Yugi." **__he replied._

The duel went on for a few more minutes the rare hunter's life points were down to 2000 while Teresa's was at 800. Teresa had two monsters on the feild as well as a magic or trap card and the Rare hunter only had a monster on the feild.

' If I dont do something now that guy will get my dragon. I can't let that happen. Come on deck I trust in you please help me.' Teresa thought as she drew a card.

" Come on Teresa I know you can beat this guy." Beth called.

Yugi looked at Beth for a second before turning back to the Duel.

Teresa looked at her card and smiled.

' Yes just the card I needed.'

"Alright rare hunter say bye bye to your monster and life points." she said

" Heh, as if you can win." the hunter scoffed.

" First I activate my magic card mage's staff which adds an extra 200 points to my Pharaoh's magician's attack points making him 2200. Now my magician attack his giant solider of stone to clear his life points." Teresa said as her monster attacked.

The Pharaoh's Magician had blue hair and purple eyes. It wore a white robe with a purple sash, and was holding the gold staff with the eye of horus on the top. The giant soilder of stone was destroyed with one swipe.

" Now I scarifice my Preist's Apprentice to summon my Pharaoh's Gaurdian number one." she added as her monster appeared.

Her monster had dark brown hair to it's knees and wore the clothing of the Medgai. Tattoo markings were placed upon it's right cheek ending slightly under the green eye.

" Your new monster only has only 1700 attack points. It will leave me with only 300 points." the rare hunter replied chuckling.

Yami smiled knowing what was going to happen.

" Not quite rare hunter. Pharaoh's Gaurdians number one and two have their own special ablity. For Guardian number one for each monster with Pharaoh's in the name in hand, deck or grave yard gives it a boost of 100 extra attack points." Yami said to the hunter.

" I couldn't have said it better myself Yugi. He's right I happen to have six cards with that name Pharaoh in them giving her 600 extra points. That makes her 2200 points strong. Now Guardian attack him directly!" Teresa replied.

The monster attacked the rare hunter and depleated his life points to zero.

Seto and Mokuba stood not far watching the Duel.

" Seems like the duel turned out better than I thought. Looks like this tournament is going make Pegasus' look like a joke." he said to Mokuba as they left the room.

" That card she played was amazing."Mokuba said his smile still on his face.

" Yes, that's why I choose her and her friend to join in the torunament. They both have strong cards and are on par with Yugi and myself in the ranks." Seto replied.

" If they're in the top ranks like you and Yugi then why are they second after Bandit keith?" Mokuba asked looking up at his brother.

Seto looked down at Mokuba for a moment before looking straight ahead again.

" That was before Bandit Keith was reveled as a cheater. Not to mention in a duel before him they came in at a draw."

" Oh. Then that explains it." Mokuba said.

"I'm intersted in seeing what they can do in the tournament tomorrow." Seto said before turning on his heel to walk away.

Mokuba looked at Yugi and the girls for a moment before following Seto.

(A/N: I'm not making Kaib a jerk like he is in the dub. In the sub he's more a nice guy and more likeable that way. But he is still going to be a little mean to Joey.)

Teresa deactived her duel disk and turned to Beth and Yugi. When she saw Yugi she blinked a few times.

" That was great Teresa you beat that jerk."Beth said.

" Thanks Beth." she said before looking at the taller Yugi.

He smiled a soft smile.

" I agree. You're a good duelist." he said to her.

" Um... thanks. Um Yugi did you just grow durring the duel or am I imagining things?" Teresa replied.

The taller Yugi chuckled.

" I'm Yami the spirit of the Millenium Puzzle Yugi put together." Yami said.

"So that expalins it." She said softly.

Beth looked at her and Yami.

" What do you mean that explains it?" Beth asked.

" The bright flash of Light before me and the guy dueled." Teresa answered.

" Yes, that is what happens either when Yugi is about to duel or when we feel like something important is going on." Yami responded.

" So you sort of take over Yugi's body. That's kind of creepy." Beth said earning her a whap upside the head by Teresa.

" That hurt T." Beth whined.

" Well that was rude." Teresa added.

Yami gave a small laugh before turning on his heel.

" It was nice meeting you two. Maybe we'll duel eachother in the tournament." he said turning his head over his shoulder at them.

" You bet." Teresa said smiling.

" Good night."Yami added before walking towards the small game shop ahead.

"Night!" Beth and Teresa called to his retreating back.

" Come on let's get back to the hotel before we run into more of those guys." Beth suggested.

" Yeah." Teresa agreed.


	5. Finding Joey and Having a Little Fun

Chapter 4: Looking For Joey and Having a Little Fun.

It was the next day and the start of the Battle City Tournament. Beth and Teresa woke up ready to spend the day with Yami and his friends.

" I still can't believe that we made friends so fast." Beth said getting excited.

" Yeah, especially Yugi he's just adorable." Teresa replied smiling.

The girls had changed into their clothes for the day. Beth wore a baby blue t-shirt and blue jeans her hair in a ponytail. Teresa had put on a pair of shorts and a black shirt with 'ACDC' plastered on the front of it. They had just placed thier cards in their deck holders when a knock came from their room door.

"Who in the world could it be this early in the morning?" asked Teresa as she walked to the door.

Beth walked behind her friend as she approched the door. Teresa stood on her tip toes and saw Yugi outside the door.

" It's Yug." Teresa said to Beth as she ripped open the door.

Yugi had a scared and upset look on his face causing the girls to worry.

" What's wrong Yugi?" asked Beth.

" Joey's missing and he was suppose to be at the hospital before his sister's operation. Tristen and Tea are looking for him right now and I figured you two can help us." Yugi replied with tears in his eyes.

Teresa stood up and put on her Gryffindor hoodie and looked at Yugi.

"Count me in Yug. I'll help ya find him."

"Thanks Teresa." He said his eyes lighing up it made Teresa blush slightly.

"Hehehe no prob. You comming Beth?" she asked.

" You betcha." Beth said standing up as well.

" Lets go." Yugi said.

Once the three left the hotel room Teresa turned to Yugi.

" I think we should start at the game shop." she suggested.

Yugi nodded.

" It'll be a good place to start. and well head towards the hospital from there and see if we can't find him."

Thirty minutes have passed and the group had arrived at the game store they got their duel disks at and had walked halfway towards the hospital. Beth glanced to her right seeing the game shop they were at last night and stopped. Teresa noticed and rose her eyebrow.

" Beth wassup?" Teresa asked.

" Wasn't there a Game shop here last night?" Beth asked

Teresa frowned and furrowed her eyebrows.

" Yeah there was if I recall correctly." she answered.

" Something's up cause usually game shops don't close down over night for any reason." Beth replied.

Both girls continued to stare at the game shop numerous theories running through thier heads. Yugi glanced to his side and saw the girls looking at the shop not moving an inch.

"I wonder wassup with them?" he asked.

Yami came out in spirit form and stood beside him.

_**"I dunno Yugi but something tells me things area about to get a little harder."**_ _He said._

Yugi nodded and walked up to the girls.

"Everything okay Beth and Teresa?" he asked.

Teresa and Beth turned around and put on smiles.

"Yeah everything's okay. Let's go Find Joey." Beth said not wanting to worry Yugi.

He raised eyebrow as Beth went ahead of him and Teresa. Teresa leaned down next to him and whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry Yugi I'll tell ya later." She said before following Beth. Yugi nodded and followed right after them.

After ten minutes of searching Yugi, Beth, Teresa, and Tea all meet up at the plaza. All four were worried about Joey.

"We can't find him anywhere. It's like he disappeared off the face of the Earth." Tea said.

"Hey Tea don't give up I'm sure Tristen would find him." Yugi said trying to cheer up Tea.

Beth heard the sound of an engine she turned to look over her shoulder and smirked.

"I think he just did." She said as the cycle neared.

On the motorcycle was Tristen in a black leather jacket and Joey on the back holding onto him. Tristen honked the horn as he drove pass them. Yugi and the others smiled and sighed in relief.

"I'm glad he's okay I hope he can make it to the hospital before his sister's operation." Yugi said.

"Dunno, but let's go to the Hospital and see." Tea said.

"Alright; Teresa, Beth you two coming as well?" Yugi asked.

Teresa smirked and placed a hand on her hip.

"What us miss out on a brother and sister reunion? I think not." Teresa said.

"Yeah, besides we only met Joey yesterday and it would be nice to support him and be there." Beth added.

Yugi smiled as well as Yami and Tea. Even if they met Beth and Teresa last night they were glad to have two new friends.

"Alright then what are we waiting for? Let's get going." Tea said heading off towards the hospital.

The others followed in her wake hardly waiting to Joey and his sister reunite.

Teresa and Beth stood back inside the hospital hall as Joey talked to his little sister. They couldn't help but smile when his sister opened her room door and hugged him.

"Aww it's a kodak moment huh Beth?" Teresa said her smile reaching from ear to ear.

"Yeah, I'm glad Joey got here in time." Beth replied.

Teresa nodded and kept looking on at everyone.

"I feel kind of odd. We just met them yesterday and yet here we supporting someone we hardly know." Beth said as she leaned n the wall.

"Yeah, but somehow it feels right. I mean we hardly have any friends back home. I get this feeling that we've met them before kind of like deja vu." Teresa answered.

Beth nodded and watched as the small group of friends were telling bye to Joey and Serenity before she had to go into surgery.

Yugi walked over to them and smiled.

"I hope she comes out okay." Yugi said.

"I hope so too. Hey how bout we hang out together. I bet you know some awesome places around here don't you Yug? Afterall we have about three hours to kill beofre the tournament starts." said Teresa.

Yugi looked up for a moment and nodded.

" Yeah I do. Let's go to the arcade." he suggested.

Teresa and Beth grinned.

"Awesome. What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Beth said throwing her fist in the air heading to the door.

Teresa and Yugi busted out laughing and headed the door after her.

At the arcade the three have spent about an hour the three have played a couple of fighting games, a racing game, and air hockey which Beth creamed Teresa in, but lost to Yugi.

"Seesh Yugi, you're pretty good at air hockey." she said after the game.

Yugi blushed and smiled.

"Thanks Beth."

"No prob." she said as she looked around for something to do.

Beth saw something the back and smiled.

"Hey Teresa how about we play that game. That way you can show Yugi how good you are at something other than dueling." Beth suggested.

Teresa looked at where Beth was pointing. Teresa blushed a beat red.

"What? You want me to play the dance game in front of all these people? I don't think so." Teresa said.

Yugi and Yami in spirit form watched the two.

_"I wonder what they're talking about?"_ _Yugi asked._

_**" I don't know Yugi but it does seem intersting."**_ _Yami said._

Yugi grinned and closed eyes switching places with Yami.

Yami once outside the puzzle blinked a few times in shock.

" Wait a sec.. Yugi this isn't... oh nevermind.." Yami said before sighing.

(A/N: yes yes i know I'm using soemthing that already happened in episode 53. So sue me I thought this might work in the chapter.)

Teresa and Beth looked behind them and saw Yami instead of Yugi standing there. Beth giggled at Teresa's red face as the spirit came to them.

" What were you two discussing?" he asked.

"Oh I was trying to get little miss 'I'm-too-shy-to-dance-but-not-too-shy-to-duel-in-front-of-thousands.' to go onto that game over there." Beth said pointing to where guy was dancing in front of a big screen.

Yami turned to look at Teresa whos face was beat red.

"That's because dueling doesn't include moving your feet. It only requries using your head so get off my case Beth." Teresa said as Beth continued to laugh.

Yami smiled and watched as the two girls discussed it.

"Awwww, come on T I won't bother you anymore about if you did." Beth said pleading.

"Oh no you don't the last time you gave me those puppy eyes I had to go on a blind date with the worst guy in school. It's not going to work."

" Plleeeaaassseeeee!" Beth begged her.

After a five seconds of Beth staring at Teresa with big eyes and Teresa trying not look she gave in.

"Oh alright alright I'll do it but if I fall flat on my butt you're going to pay." Teresa said.

"YAY!!!!" Beth exclaimed.

Yami and Yugi in spirit form laughed.

_'Those two are really close aren't they?' Yugi said smiling._

_**'I agree. They kind of remind me of Joey and Tristen.' **__Yami thought._

_'Hehehehe. Yeah they do.' Yugi said laughing._

Teresa made her way over to the game and watched as the boy who was on the stage finished. Once the boy got off Beth pushed Teresa towards the stairs.

"Oh no if I'm going to do this you're doing this with me Beth." Teresa said grabbing Beth's hand.

The girls stood on the stage in front of the screen and started to select a song to dance to. Once they selected their song the girls began to move in time with the music and one another. Yami stood at the bottom of the stairs watching the two.

" Woah they're good."

"Hey are they the top duelists from America?"

"Yeah they are. Awesome I got get some pictures of this." said people around the game.

The song ended with Beth and Teresa standing back to back panting.

"Maybe we should do this someother time." Teresa said.

"Yeah but after the tournament." Beth replied.

The girls walked down the stairs getting to Yugi.

"That was a good job you two." Yami said smiling.

Teresa's already red face went redder as she scratched her cheek in embarresment.

"Hehehehe...thanks Yami." She said .

He smiled and chuckled a little. Beth giggled and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Hey Yami how long do we have before the start of the Tournament?" Beth asked.

Yami looked at the watch on his arm.

"We have about an hour left. Why?" he replied.

"Well we did play a game that makes you sweat. So how bout we stop off at our hotel so me and Teresa can change. The Plaza isn't that far from it." Beth answered.

"Sure I don't see whay not." Yami said.

"Cool." Beth said smiling heading towards the door.

The three left heading to the girls' hotel to refresh before the start of Battle City. They didn't even notice a man with short white hair and wearing a purple cloak watch them walk away.

"Soon Pharaoh I will have your power." said the man in a deep and meanicing voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five: Battle City Starts

At the plaza Yami, Teresa, and Beth stood with the other duelists their duel disks on their arms. Yami stood next to Beth who was now wearing a red sleeveless shirt, black jeans, Fingerless red gloves, and converse shoes. On her hip was her deck holder that was attached to a black belt with gold swirls embroidered on it. Beth wore a gold necklace with a heart hanging off of it, a black thick bracelet on her right wrist, and earrings that looked like wings. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail that rested in the middle of her shoulder blades. Teresa stood on Yami's right side both looked like they were together by the way they were dressed. Well, they would be if Yugi's blue school uniform jacket wasn't on Yami's shoulders like a cape. Teresa had changed into a dark blue tank, black miniskirt with her studded belts on her hips one holding her deck holder, and her black biker like boots. Her brown hair was in a ponytail too and her glasses no longer on her face but in the deck holder. Teresa wore a dragon pendant around her neck, a spiked leather bracelet on her right wrist, a earrings in the shape of ankhs. The three stood looking at the other duelists.

"Wow there's a lot of them here today." said Beth.

"Yeah me and you only had to duel about what fifty others. This takes the cake though." Teresa added.

"At Duelist kingdom there was about a hundred." Yami said.

Both Teresa and Beth whistled.

"Well, You beat them didn't' ya Yugi...I mean Yami." Beth said.

Yami smiled.

"Yes, but it was me and Yugi with the help of his friends that we won." Yami replied.

As the three continued to talk a woman with long blonde hair came up to them. She had purple eyes and wore a lavender coat over a white corset top and purple mini skirt. On her arms were white fingerless gloves that reached up to her shoulders. She also wore boots that reached to her knees.

"Yugi!" she called.

"It's Mai." Yugi said smiling at the woman.

Beth and Teresa rose their eyebrow.

"Who's Mai?" they asked in unison.

Yugi turned to them.

"Mai is one of my friends Me and the others met her at Duelist kingdom." Yugi replied.

"Oh. She looks like a tough opponent." Beth said as the woman neared.

"Pretty good turn out for this thing huh?" Mai said when she got to Yugi and the girls.

"Yeah, there's more duelists here than Duelist Kingdom." Yugi said.

"Yeah and I see some familiar faces I'm not too happy to see." Mai said looking at the duelists around.

Not far from them was Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood. Teresa and Beth both made gagging gestures as they saw the former national champ and runner up in Japan. Mai turned to them and rose her eyebrow.

"Who are you two?" she asked.

"Oh I'm Beth Russell." said Beth.

"And I'm Teresa Williamson." replied Teresa.

"They're top duelists back in America." Yami added.

Mai smiled and held her hand out.

"Well, it's nice to meet you two. Don't think I won't go easy on you two just because you're friends with Yugi as well." Mai said.

"We don't expect you too." Teresa said shaking the woman's hand.

After talking to Mai, and seeing Weevil, Rex, and Mako all talking about that how they'll win the tournament Yami, Beth, and Teresa were left to talk amongst themselves. Through out the crowd one could see that there were many who were excited about being in the tournament. As the three looked around, they were suddenly stopped by a very loud static sound from a very large TV hanging on a building. "ATTENTION DUELISTS!" (A/N: Just kidding) Within seconds, a large KC appeared on the screen, circling three times before the face of Seto Kaiba came on the screen. Many fangirls, and fanboys, screamed loudly, making many cover their ears.

Yami's eyes narrowed slightly. "Kaiba."

"Greetings duelists, welcome to the town of Domino, But more importantly, welcome to my tournament. I see you each received your private invite to Kaiba Corp's very exclusive tournament and you had enough brains to show up here today." Within the crowd, many hecklers started to shout out to Kaiba about his tournament and him. "Being that you are all elite duelists, I've added special rules just for experts. For example, you will duel using these new improved duel disks." Again, many of those in the crowd were in awe to the shiny wrist machine on Seto Kaiba's arm. Within the light, it seemed to glow with new metal. "Another new rule that I've designed for the tournament is that before each duel, both duelists must ante up their rarest card, meaning that the loser will lose his card. My competition will make even Pegasus and his tournament look like a joke." Within moments of those words from his mouth, even more hecklers were agreeing with the teenaged CEO and even shouting for him to continue.

Beth looked at Teresa and shook her head. "There is no way that I am ever going to give up my Wing Weaver." Teresa just nodded, keeping her eyes on the screen.

Without warning, a sudden burst of wind began to flow in the town, making many cover their faces to block the wind from kicking dust in their faces, in their eyes, though many of the girls held down their skirts or held down their hair. "KAIBA!" Yami shouted, looking up at a helicopter, in which Seto Kaiba was hanging carefully on the door to.

"Starting now, Battle City Tournament begins!" Seto Kaiba shouted, pointing a finger to the sky.

"It's a wonder his finger isn't getting sliced," Teresa muttered, earning a glare from Beth. Turning to the Yami, Teresa and Beth smiled. "Hate to do this but in order for this to be a fair tournament, I think it best if we split up and take on our own opponents."

"I agree. Best of luck, both of you," Yami nodded.

"See ya, T. I'll be sure to wave at you from the finalists spot," Beth grinned, running off.

"Not before I do!" Teresa said to Beth's retreating back.

Teresa was bout to leave as well when she glanced around to the cafe not far them. Her eyes narrowed when she saw someone wearing the garb a rare hunter like the one she dueled against the other night.

She gritted her teeth and walked up to Yami. "Be careful Yami. Rare hunters are everywhere." she whispered to him.

Yami looked at her his eyes narrowed. "Thanks. You be careful too." he said.

"See you in the finals Yami." Teresa replied as she walked off to duel.

As Beth left, excitement sang in her blood, giving her a sense of giddiness. "My first duel, I can't wait until I beat my opponent, win their card and start on my way to becoming a finalist. Just you wait Teresa, you'll see, I'll be one of the best for sure!"

"Hold it." Turning her head, Beth arched an eyebrow. Looking at the guy that called out for her, Beth saw that he was tall with pale skin. With his ebony air perfectly messed up, he grinned, flat black eyes staring at her. "Are you one of those imported duelists?"

"Imported duelists? If you mean that I'm one of the two from America, you're right. Why, you itching for a duel?"

"I am. The name is Geoffrey Edwards, one of the best duelists around."

"Really? One of the best huh? The how come I haven't heard of you before or for that matter, seen you in any of the tournaments?"

Geoffrey grinned again. "I'm modest and don't like to be out there too much."

Beth rolled her eyes. "Whatever. So, what do you want?"

"I want a duel that's what I want" he said, getting his deck ready.

Grinning, Beth inserted her deck. "Then a duel you'll get."

"Let's duel!" They both shouted, parts of te duel disk flying off, the visual effects starting to take place as the duel disk system booted up.

As the two drew their first five cards, Geoffrey grinned. "I'll start off by placing a monster in defense mode and one card face down, ending my turn."

Beth drew her next card, looked at it for a few seconds before setting it in with the rest of her hand. _There are several outcomes to this one turn. I could just go ahead and attack his monster but that would be a waste of time considering that it very well could be a trap card. Then again I wouldn't have to worry about the card anymore. Either way, I have to be careful with this guy. Might as well play it safe. _"I'll set a monster face down and end my turn."

Geoffrey laughed. "Is that all you're going to do? Well, that's not a good turn. I'll play Mystic Horseman in attack mode, then I'll flip my monster from defense to attack. Go, my Man Eater Bug. Because it's effect was a flip effect, it can destroy any of your monsters on the field. I choose your face down monster."

As Beth's monster was destroyed, her monster looking very familiar. "Congrats, you just destroyed MY Man Eater Bug. Because your Bug killed mine, my effect comes into play. Say bye to your horse." As the two monsters faded from the battle, Beth grinned.

"Either way I still attack you. Go, Man Eater Bug, attack her life points directly!" Beth screamed from the pain that was brought on but quickly recovered, her life points down by 450, leaving her with 3550 life points. "Sorry for the little bit of hurt, babe, but I'll be sure to kiss it and your rarest card all better."

Growling, Beth drew her card. "The only thing you'll be kissing is the ground." Gritting her teeth, Beth looked up. "I activate the magic card Monster Reborn to bring back your Mystic Horseman. Next, I'll summon Koumori Dragon in attack mode. Mystic Horseman, attack the Man Eater Bug!" As the two monsters collided, the bug based monster was destroyed, leaving Geoffrey with 3150 life points. "Since you don't have anymore monsters out on the field, I'll attack you with Koumori Dragon!" After the direct attack from the vicious dragon, Geoffrey fell to his knees, his life points dropping to 1650. "Next, I'll set one card face down, ending my turn."

"You'll pay for that. I draw!" Grinning, he looked up. "Tell me, little girl, how much did Kaiba pay for you to be in this tournament? He must pay a lot to get girls in here."

"Shut up and play out your dumb turn already!"

"Fine, I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"I draw." Looking at Geoffrey, Beth bit her lower lip. _I think it's already clear that his face down card is just a magic card but rule number one in dueling, never underestimate your opponent. _"I'll set a monster in defense mode and play my magic card, Shield Crush." The giant card that was laid out before her suddenly stood upright. "It lets me destroy one of your defensive monsters." A Giant Soldier of Stone turned to dust from the effect of the card.

"SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT!"

"A quick play magic card!" Gritting her teeth, she sighed. "I end my turn then."

Geoffrey grinned and drew his card. "I'll summon the Celtic Guardian in attack mode and attack the Mystic Horseman." As the Celtic elf sliced the centaur, Beth's life points lower by 100. "I'll end my turn with that."

"I draw and summon La Jinn the Mystic Genie of the Lamp in attack mode, ending my turn."

"Building up your defense I see. Not for long. I draw and play the magic card Dark Hole!"

"No! That destroys all my monsters!"

"Exactly. Next I'll summon Dragon Dwelling in the Cave in attack mode. Next I'll use my Sword and Shield Magic card and switch his attack and his defense."

Gritting her teeth, Beth glared at the dragon. "Now his attack is at 2000 and I'm wide open."

"Bingo. Dragon, attack!" Screaming out in pain again, Beth lowered herself to one knee, her life points dropping to 1550. "One more attack and I get your card, babe."

Beth drew, glaring up at him. "I don't think so. I activate the magic card DeSpell. This means that your swords go away. Next I'll Play Change of Heart to take control of your dragon. I'll sacrifice him to bring out my Rude Kaiser."

"NO!"

"Yes! Kaiser attack him directly, win me the duel!"

"NO!" Geoffrey screamed out, his life points going down to 0. "I hate you."

"Yeah yeah, been there done that now hand over your card and your locator card." As he held up the clear puzzled card and his rarest card, Beth snatched them up. "A Luster Dragon 2 huh? Not bad. Thanks for the dragon, kid. See you around." As her duel disk deactivated, her cards back in her deck on in her deck holder on her belt, Beth continued on her way.

"Well, that was an interesting duel," Seto Kaiba said, watching from the screen.

While Kaiba was watching Beth's duel Teresa was looking for her own duel. She was about to turn onto another street when a guy with long dark green hair wearing a black shirt and pair of pants came up to her.

"Are one of those foreign duelist's?" he asked a creepy smirk showing upon his face.

Teresa rose an eyebrow and turned to him. "Yeah. What's to ya?" she asked her southern accent coming out.

The guy smirked. "Cause I wanna duel you for your card." he answered activating his duel disk.

"You should've said so to begin with. You're going to regret ever challenging me to a duel." Teresa said activating her duel disk.

"If you say so little mouse."

Teresa gritted her teeth not liking this guy at all.

"Let's Duel!" both said as the hologram projectors shot out and came to life.

"I'll go first." the man said as he drew his cards.

"Fine by me." Teresa replied nonchantely.

The man smirked," I place a card face down and summon my Giant Solider of Stone into defense mode."

'Another one playing it safe. I get the feeling this guy isn't what he seems. I might as well play it safe again to see what he's up to.' Teresa thought.

"I place one card face down and summon Darkfire Solider number two in defense mode ending my turn." she said.

"Oh by the way I'm Marcus Edwards." he said before drawing another card.

"You think care why?" Teresa said rolling her eyes at him.

"Thought you might want to remember the man who took your rarest card. I summon Mr. Volcano in attack mode to destroy your monster." he said.

Teresa smirked, "Heh, looks like you activated my trap. Trap hole which means Mr. Volcano is sent to the graveyard." she said.

Marcus gritted his teeth and glared at her, "I place another card face down ending my turn." he stated.

Teresa drew her card, "I place one card face down and then play a monster card face down in attack mode. That ends my turn." she said.

"I summon Harpies' Brother in attack mode attacking your Darkfire solider. To end my turn I play Light of intervention which means you can't play any monsters face down."

Teresa braced herself as she lost 100 life points bringing them down to 3900.

"Alright two can play that game. I summon the Mystical Elf in defense mode. I now flip over my face down card reveling the Crimson Ninja. With that I activate his effect to destroy one of your trap cards. I choose the card on your right!" Teresa said as the ninja ran to Marcus's side of the field.

The card that was reveled was the trap card The Eye of Truth. "So you were going to play that card. I now end my turn." she said.

Marcus gritted his teeth, 'Dammit I was going to use that so she could show me her cards. Guess now I'll to try and win without seeing them. I need that dragon card so my brother and I won't be sent to the shadow realm.' he thought.

"Alright then my turn. I sacrifice them to bring out Luster dragon 2 to attack your Mystical Elf." he said. Teresa clenched her teeth as her life points went down by 400. " Next my Harpies' brother will attack your Crimson Ninja to leave you wide open. Teresa hunched over her life points now making her life points 2000 while his was still 4000.

'If I don't do something quick my dragon will be gone. Dammit, come on deck I put my whole trust in you.' she mentally said as she reached for her deck.

Teresa drew her card and smiled. "I summon my Pharaoh's Mage into attack mode. Next I place one more card face down. Ending my turn."

Marcus smirked, "You're nothing but defense and playing around little mouse. I guess you're not so good after all." he said.

"Just shut up and duel!" Teresa yelled.

"Alright, alright I'll make your demise quick. No need in summoning another monster Luster Dragon attack her mage."

The dragon lunged at the guardian to attack but the mage wasn't destroyed. The female monster was still standing.

"What the..?"

"I played my trap card Waboku." she said.

Marcus gritted his teeth and glared at her. "I end my turn with that." he said.

Teresa smirked. "Just what I was waiting for. I summon my Pharaoh's Guardian number one. Next I'll activate my magic card mage's Staff. I which brings my Mage's attack to 2100. I attack your harpies' brother." Marcus growled as he lost 400 points making him now at 3600.

"I'm not done yet I lace one card face down ending my turn." she said.

"That was a big mistake little mouse." he said.

"Oh really how so?' she asked.

"Because I'll do anything to take your rarest card. I summon island turtle in defense mode. I then play the magic card Fissure to destroy your Guardian." he said.

"Sorry buddy but my guardian stay however you sent my mage to the graveyard in which activated her effect. This effect let's me special summon a level six monster to the field. The monster choose is My Purple Eyes Silver Dragon."

"Dammit. I discard one card to end my turn." he said.

Teresa drew her card and smiled softly.

"Say bye bye to your chances of winning the tournament. I play medgai number one in attack mode. Then I activate the medgai robe giving her an attack boost of 300. Making her 2100. Now my dragon will attack your dragon."

Marcus's life points down by two thousand leaving him with 1600 points now. "I'm not finished yet. My guardian will now attack your island turtle. Then I end my turn." she said as Marcus' life points went to 1400.

"Alright that's it. I activate my magic card dark hole. Next I summon ancient elf in attack mode attacking you directly." Teresa placed her hands against her face as the attack's force came towards her. Her life points now 510.

"My turn. I draw and place Mage's Apprentice on the field in attack mode. I now activate Monster Reborn bringing back my Dragon. Now My Mage Apprentice attack his Ancient Elf. Now to end this Purple Eyes Silver Dragon Attack him directly with Silver Blossom Blast!" she said as the dragon brought his life points from 1590 to 0.

"How could I loose?" Marcus said as he hit the ground on his knees.

"Who knows. Thanks for Harpies' brother and locator card." Teresa said as she took his cards and walked away.

"Oh yeah by the way. My name's Teresa not little mouse." she said before disappearing.

In the tower high above Domino City, the teenaged CEO Seto Kaiba watch over the duels from over the shoulders of his employees. If he was correct, this tournament would be something indeed, something that would withstand in history.


End file.
